simpsons_hit_and_runfandomcom-20200215-history
Bart 'n' Frink
Bart 'n' Frink is the fourth mission of the second level in The Simpsons: Hit & Run. It is given to Bart by Professor Frink, who is found at the stadium. The mission After finding out that Professor Frink bought out the remaining copies of Bonestorm II, Bart heads out to find him. Upon doing so, Bart asks Frink to give him a copy of the game, but Frink refuses, as he needs the power of video game violence and he wants Bart to find him a WWII radio for him to use as part of this latest invention/monster. Bart thinks that Herman will have one and that he must go there. The player has to drive there, following a Pizza van which they can not lose. Once there the player talks to Chief Wiggum who tells Bart that Herman has been robbed and asks him if he knows who did it. Get back in your car and follow the arrows to Snake who is waiting for you on the expressway. Snake will challenge you to a race for the radio. Beat Snake to complete the mission. Tasks # Follow The Pizza Van To The Herman's store # Talk To Chief Wiggum # Find A Criminal # Talk To Snake # Race Snake To The Stadium # Collect The Radio Transcript Bart: I gotta play Bonestorm II, gimme one!! Professor Frink: No can do, my pointy headed friend! I need the power of video game violence to run my latest invention/monster. If you find me a World War II communication radio and a satellite, then my creation will live, and we can play with it and enjoy the frolicking. Bart: Ohh, cool, real violence is way better than TV violence! It's like a level boss come to life. Now who would have a World War II radio? That guy that sells all those grenades to Nelson might-I better check. (Bart follows one of the black pizza vans to Herman's armory and sees Chief Wiggum) Bart: Hey, Springfield's lamest, what's the deal? Chief Wiggum: Didn't you hear? Herman's been robbed! Hey, you know who did it, do ya? 'Cause if you did, boy, that would be great! Bart: Oh no, now where am I gonna get a radio? Chief Wiggum: These fresh skid marks leading away from the scene of a crime could be a clue. But who's to say, really? (Bart goes to the intersection and finds Snake nearby) Bart: Hey Snake, what's up? Snake: Um, do I know you, little dude? Bart: I need that radio you "borrowed". Snake: No way, little dude! This radio is going to help me score beaucoup d'chicks! Bart: Uh, last time I checked, chicks like fast cars, not vintage electronics. Why don't we race for the radio? Snake: Oh, I totally agree to your proposal! (Bart wins the race and gets the radio from Snake) Bart: Now to find a satellite dish. Who has those anymore... Gasp! I know! White trash! Trivia * Upon being prompted to talk to Chief Wiggum, Snake's car will appear being driven by him in a preset looping route all around the entire level. The player can choose to chase down Snake and even destroy his car, though that CPU version of the Lil' Bandit has the highest toughness in the game out of all cars. Destroying it will take time, especially when the Hit & Run meter will fill up. ** If Snake's car is destroyed during this moment, talking to Chief Wiggum will cause the car to respawn for the race afterwards. * In the game files, there is an unused objective in the level's m4i.mfk file. Re-enabling it causes the game to crash, though. The objective's goto location is set to Herman's Military Antiques, which could mean that you were meant to just simply drive to Herman's instead of following the Black Van there. Gallery bart n frink 6.jpg| bart n frink 1.jpg| bart n frink 2.jpg| bart n frink 3.jpg| bart n frink 4.jpg| bart n frink 5.jpg| bart n frink 7.jpg| Category:The Simpsons: Hit & Run Category:Level 2 Category:Missions Category:Follow Missions Category:Race Missions